tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Operation Popsicle TP
TP Name: Operation Popsicle Primary Characters: Artemis, Angel, Baroness, Cobra Commander, Destro, Major Bludd, Tomax and Xamot, Scarlett (So far that is it, more coming) Primary Factions: Cobra, GI Joe Primary Location: Frusenland; Cobra Unity Year: 2014 - 2015 Cobra invades Frusenland, but not using normal means. MUX History 2014 *January 3 - Vast natural resources discovered by Cobra Geo-Recon Satellites, in Frusenland Ice Shelf. *January 18 - Baroness meets with Cobra Commander to discuss a possible invasion of Frusenland. *January 20 - Baroness orders Cobra forces recalled to Cobra Unity in preparation. *February 1 - Artemis sent into Frusenland, as first Cobra Operative in Country. *February 6 - Baroness finalizes her invasion plan, Operation Popsicle given a greenlight. Artemis receives her orders for Phase 1. *February 7 - Angel arrives in Frusenland, and meets up with Artemis. *February 13 - Baroness and The Crimson Twins meet with Destro to negotiate for Arctic tanks. *February 18 - Artemis assassinates Prime Minister Aune during the annual Frusenland Reindeer Festival. Phase 1 of Operation Popsicle complete. *March 1 - Laird Destro convinces Defense Minister Franz Ackenheil to invite his forces in, as Peacekeepers. *March 9 - Artemis assassinates Interior Minister Johan Thorin and Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter during a Pro-Government rally, opposing the Peacekeeping efforts of Destro's Iron Grenadiers *March 17 - Artemis Rebecca Bristow and Bristow's Night-Stalkers assault the Compound of Deputy Prime Minister Volff, killing him, his wife, and all his Special Forces Guards. Logs/Posts 2014 January Jan 30 - IC ORDERS TO: ALL COBRA PERSONNEL FROM: Baroness RE: Orders All Code Named Personnel, unless I have sent you orders to the contrary, are to report to Crown City, Cobra Unity immediately. We have a new mission, and this supersedes any previous mission you might be on. The following Viper Group Commanders are also to report directly to me upon arrival: Snow Serpent Commander, Gristle (Alley Viper Commander), Artemis and Skullbuster (Range-Viper Commander), Ice Viper Commander, HISS Driver Commander, and Strato-Viper Commander The Following Command-Level Operatives need to check in with me immediately: Major Bludd, Interrogator, Dr. Mindbender, Tomax, Xamot, Zartan, Crush Depth, Overlord or Hannibal, Firefly or Vypra, and Wiretap or Cypher. All other operatives should check in with their direct Superiors for assignments. For the glory of Cobra! Baroness February February 4 - IC Posting TO: Cobra Ground Forces Command, Cobra Special Forces Command, :Artemis, Angel FROM: Baroness RE: Cobra Operative Angel CC: Cobra High Command Effective immediately, Cobra Operative Angel has been transfered from Ground Forces to Special Forces, and I am placing him under the tutelage of Artemis. I want her to show him how to be an effective Combat Sniper in all situations, and if possible, I would like him to learn to lead Range Vipers and Alley Vipers in the same manner as she does. He will shadow her for the current missions in Frusenland. At the end of his training period with her, it is expected that he will be ready to be promoted to level 4 status. Artemis, if he does not pass your training, I expect to know immediately, and this includes a loyalty test. Baroness February 6 - Battle Plans The Baroness discusses her upcoming 'invasion' of Frusenland with first, Interrogator, and later, Major Bludd. February 7 - Melting the Ice Angel arrives in Frusenland, and does he melt the ice in Artemis' veins? February 11 - Money Trouble Baroness speaks to Tomax and Xamot about the financial situation of Cobra. February 17 - Geopolitical Climate Change Artemis assassinates the Prime Minister of Frusenland, to begin Phase One of Cobra's Frusenland Invasion Operation: Popsicle February 18 - AAR - Frusenland Assassination TO: Cobra High Command, Cobra Special Operations Command FROM: Artemis RE: After Action Report: Assassination - Prime Minister Aune, of Frusenland during the opening Speech of the Frusenland Reindeer Festival At approximately 0700, Local time, on February 18 (or 0800 Cobra Unity time, same date), I was able to assassinate Prime Minister Aune of Frusenland, to complete Phase 1 of Operation Popsicle. One .300 Winchester round through his eye completely destroyed his brain, and he died instantly. I immediately left the location, and returned to the camp I have set up in the forest 15 miles north of the Festival Location. I await orders to activate Phase 3 of Operation Popsicle, on High Command Orders. Artemis Category:2014 Category:TPs Category:Operation Popsicle TP February 19 - News Report - Frusenland Rioting Tonight's top story, Rioting in the streets of Frusenland! Following the assassination of Prime Minister Jarl Aune just under 48 hours ago, by a still unknown Sniper, the citizens of Frusenland, and especially those in the capitol city of Frusenhagen, have taken to the streets in riots. They are protesting the temporary rise to power of Deputy Prime Minister August Volff, son of a former Prime Minister of Frusenland, Johann Volff. Many Citizens are calling for the Defense Minister, Franz Ackenheil to be placed in power until special elections can be called, while others are calling on the United Nations to send in Peace Keepers to run the Country, until such a time as elections can be called. As of this time, there have been reports of fighting, fires, and looting in Frusenhagen, and most of the larger towns in Frusenland, but only ten people have been killed, when they clashed with Frusenhagen police, who fired into the crowd, trying to disperse them. Nine civilians and one Frusenhagen City Police officer were left dead, and twenty more are known to be wounded from that incident alone. March March 1 - Frusenland Operations Destro reports on the status of his part of the Operation Popsicle March 9 - Artemis' report on Operation Popsicle - Phase 3 TO: Cobra High Command FROM: Artemis RE: Operation Popsicle - Phase 3 As ordered, two of the three targets on my list have been eliminated. Interior Minister Johan Thorin and Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter were at a Pro-Government Rally. I shot them both, only a few seconds apart. I am efforting locating an oppurtunity to finish the list, however, Deputy Prime Minister August Volff rarely leaves the Government Building, and I may have to resort to attempting to take out his Limosine with a Rocket attack, or an assault on his house. I will make sure that he, however, is dead byt Tuesday. I do, however, need to know if the Defense Minister is a target, or not. Artemis March 9 - News Report on the Assassinations Breaking News This just in from Frusenland, Deputy Prime Minister August Volff, acting Prime Minister of the country, announced that less than one hour ago, two more High Ranking Government officials have been assassinated. Interior Minister Johan Thorin and Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter were shot, in the head, only a few seconds apart. They were both on stage at a Pro-Government rally, opposing the Iron Grenadiers that Defense Minister Franz Ackenheil has invited into the Country as a Peacekeeping force. Ackenheil and Laird Destro, of Transcarpathia, were unavailable for comment. These assassinations were eerily reminiscent of the assassination of Prime Minister Jarl Aune. He was shot, without a creditable threat, suddenly. As we can, we will bring you more details on the double assassination, as they become available. We can say, that anti-government riots are increasing in Frusenland, and even some previously Pro-Government groups are starting to sound off against the current government. The United Nations has applauded Laird Destro's intervention, as a Peacekeeping force, and are calling upon the United States to send monetary support to the Laird, to fund his activities in Frusenland. The broadcast of a Basketball game, already in progress, resumes.* March 9 - Alpha Strike Team Orders TO: All Joe Strike Teams FROM: Sergeant Major Shana M. 'Scarlett' O'Hara RE: Frusenland I want all members of the Alpha Strike Teams prepared to move out to Frusenland. With the reports of Destro and his Iron Grenadiers already being in Frusenland, I feel Cobra can not be far behind. Also, the assassinations of Anti-Cobra Gevernment Members leads me to believe that Cobra is behind the entire thing. I can not yet prove it, nor can I offer anything more than a hunch, but it concerns me. Scarlett March 17 - AAR - D-PM Compound Assault TO: Cobra High Command (Rank 8 or Higher) FROM: Artemis RE: Operation Popsicle, Deputy PM Volff Bristow's Night-Stalkers and myself assaulted the Deputy Prime Minister of Frusenland's compound. We left no survivors. The raid should, by now, be all over the news. The only concerns I am having in Frusenland, Range-Vipers are definately not made for the Arctic. I will need Snow Serpents, should any more missions be required. Either that, or leave Bristow and the Night Stalkers with me. Artemis March 17 - NEWS FLASH - Deputy Prime Minister Killed! BREAKING NEWS We interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest development in the ongoing crisis in Frusenland. Yet another top political leader in the country has been killed today. The compound of Deputy Prime Minister August Volff was attacked less than 30 minutes ago, by forces unknown. There were at least five attackers, with high powered assault weapons, including machine guns, anti-tank rockets, and even reports of laser weaponry. All we know for sure about the attackers is that five minutes before the attack, the security cameras caught five white-clad forms, all of which appear to be female, sneaking over a wall, carrying weapons. As soon as these forms appeared on the walls, all the cameras surrounding the compound, and inside the house, went out. When the Frusenland Army's Special Response Team responded 15 minutes later, all occupants of the house, including the Deputy Prime Minister, his wife, and all 20 of his Special Forces Guards were dead. No one has claimed responsibility for this attack, but this is the third time that members of the Frusenland Political Leadership have been killed. The total body count of Frusenland Leadership is higher: Prime Minister Aune, Interior Minister Johan Thorin, and Foreign Minister Inger Alvsdatter have all been assassinated by snipers. This leaves Defense Minister Franz Ackenheil as Acting Prime Minister, until such a time as Special Elections can be called. We will bring you more details as we get them in. April Apr 08 - Frusenland Welcomes Cobra Acting Prime Minister Franz Ackenheil welcomes Cobra forces to Frusenland. July * July 17 - "Ace Intercepted" - Violence escalates in Frusenland. November Nov 12 - Live from Frusenhagen, Frusenland! This is a Live report from Frusenhagen. Today, the country of Frusenland was the site of multiple protests against the Provisional Government, set up by Acting Prime Minister Franz Ackenheil, who in the recent elections, was elected as Prime Minister. However, his opponent, Acting Interior Minister Gösta Holgersen, has also claimed victory, claiming that Ackenheil's election was a fraud, and that there were many cases of election misconduct, including ballot stuffing, and that Cobra Unity forces were allowed to vote, en masse. Most of these demonstrations were peaceful in nature, however a few of them turned violent, leading to clashes with both Cobra Unity Peacekeepers, and the Frusenland Defense Forces under Ackenheil's control. No lives were lost, but property damage was estimated to be in the millions. More on this developing story, as information becomes available. 2015 * August 19 - "Frusenland" - Sub-Zero reports the loss of the Joes' Frusenland base.